(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a modular utility unit for camper vehicles; and in particular to such a modular utility unit which is adapted to be selectively removably incorporated into a van-type vehicle by attachment through existing loading doors.
(II) Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous camper vehicles now available on the market, from the very expensive motor homes, to many simple tent trailer units. One of the major disadvantages of these various types of camper vehicles is the lack of versatility of the unit, namely the fact that due to the functional requirements of a camper, the vehicle cannot readily be used for other purposes. One of the more popular vehicles on which campers are constructed is the van, which is very often outfitted by the owner with the appropriate camping equipment.
(III) Difficulties of the Prior Art
However, since camping is seldom a year-round activity, the owners of van-based campers would find it extremely advantageous if the vehicle could be quickly reconverted to its van mode. There is, therefore, a need for equipment which will be used to convert easily a van-type of vehicle into a camper van, and vice versa. In particular there is a need to provide easy installation of the main cooking, heating, ventilating, refrigerating and water supply components.